1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to a reverse-feeding unit to improve a printing speed and an image forming apparatus including the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, an image forming apparatus prints a desired image on a printing medium using an ink or toner and includes a copier, a printer, a fax machine, a scanner and a multi-function printer. The image forming apparatus includes a printing unit for performing printing for a printing medium and a storage unit for storing the printing medium which is completely printed through the printing unit.
The storage unit is typically installed in a front upper part of the image forming apparatus so that a user can easily access the printed printing medium.
However, in the case that the printed printing medium is fed towards a front part and then to a rear part of the image forming apparatus for an image forming process, the printing medium should be fed to the storage unit installed in the front upper part after the image forming process.
In this respect, in order to feed the printing medium to the storage unit while maintaining a feeding direction of the printing medium towards the rear part of the image forming apparatus, the printing medium should be turned around towards the storage unit.
However, the turn around structure may have a curved structure to maintain the feeding direction of the printed printing medium, thereby to increase in height of the image forming apparatus.
Further, since the turn around structure makes a feeding path of the printing medium long, it takes a longer time to discharge the printing medium.